This invention relates to printers, print heads, and manufacturing processes thereof. One technology of printing involves inkjet printing. Inkjet printing employs a print head that ejects fluid drops through a plurality of nozzles onto a print medium. One type of inkjet printing involves thermal inkjet (TIJ) printing. A TIJ print head oftentimes consists of a substrate having at least one ink feed channel, and a plurality of chambers receiving ink from the ink feed channel. A resistor is located in each chamber. By passing current through the associated resistor, the ink in the firing chamber is heated, causing the fluid to eject through the chamber's nozzle. It is common to stagger the resistors with respect to one another, for example corresponding to the timing of the electrical pulses to the resistors that share the same electrical circuit.